The New World Chronicles
by TheFuhrerofAmestris7
Summary: The epic crossover between Korra, FMA, Naruto, DC Comics, and more.
1. Chapter 1

10 years after the Equalists' defeat in Republic City, they strike back. My best friend and I have fought many battles together, and this is our biggest. The Equalists plan to equalize the whole world. But they have equalized all four nations except the URN. The Equalist Empire is growing bigger and bigger by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Enter the Equalists

Amon was sitting in his throne, looking at the world as if it were a wretched wasteland oppressed by people who have powers. This was a different Amon, after the original Amon was killed 10 years ago. "Greetings, fellow Equalists." He said. "I would like to say that we have already taken over the 4 nations and then we will take over the 5 great ninja villages and their lands, too. After that is done, we will continue on with the Fullmetal Alchemist universe and wipe away alchemy as well! THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Joker Clan

"Greetings, Harley and co, it's me, Joker, in the flesh" greeted the Joker. With our growing strength in numbers, the barking dog will become the rampaging elephant, and the JOKER will become a KING! After the joker ended his speech, Harley, his girlfriend and fiancé, said; "That was a good card pun, puddin!" "Awww! That was so sweet, my little sugar pie!" replied the Joker. Meanwhile, in Fort Briggs, Oliver Armstrong was preparing her men for battle until they were outmatched by 10 purple airships. The Joker and his soldiers ambushed the Briggs troops and the Joker took command of Fort Briggs. "HOW DARE YOU OCCUPY FORT BRIGGS AND TAKE CONTROL OF MY OWN MEN!" Oliver roared. "Because, it's what the Joker does, it's how he lives, eats, sleeps, and breathes." replied the Joker. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" shrieked Oliver. "I WILL KILL YOU!" I WILL GODDAMN KILL YOU!" "Easy on the language, dear!" replied the Joker. "Look, ass clown, if you mess with my Briggs men, the last territory you will occupy is hell!" Oliver roared in anger. "SILENCE!" yelled the Joker. "I have heard enough out of you!" "Harley, Riddler, Take her away to the Madhouse!" Oliver was captured by the Joker and taken to who knows where…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Attack on Central

The Equalists came rampaging into Central city like mad elephants. Their mecha-tanks were too much for the Central troops to handle. Then, Maximillion Pegasus, working for the Equalists, encountered me in my throne room. I was the Fuhrer of Amestris. Until he knocked me out via military coupe. I was also democratically elected, too. I defeated Oliver Armstrong 51% to 49%. The campaign was intense. We had released attack ads at each other, and it was so fun. I remember the time Oliver Armstrong released an attack ad saying that I was an Equalist because I have glasses like Hiroshi Sato. But anyways, I was thrown out of power and put in my own prison, Purple Gate. Oliver, my former opponent, was in there too. Pegasus had declared himself the Fuhrer. State alchemists were taken to the Joker and had their alchemy taken away. "Greetings, inmates" a voice said. I am your Warden, Dirk Raven." Times will be tough in here but as long as you do as I say, you will be able to survive. Dirk had a black bandanna, a beard, and a purple fur tuxedo, much like a pimp. "Rule 1: No using any superpower of any sort." This includes Alchemy! After he had finished the rules, he turned to me and said; "Well, well; if it isn't the Fuhrer himself, Shinji Takahashi." He said to me. You are my special prisoner since you were the Fuhrer before the Equalists came. There were thousands of guards, all dressed in purple and white. Every time I saw a guard, I knew that as long as the Equalists control Amestris, I am scared of them. I heard voices from my left. "Welcome, you must be a new recruit!" there were two guards talking. One of them came to my cell. "Stay Back!" I screamed at the guard. "Shinji," the guard replied. "It's me, Himura!" Himura was my best friend. Himura and I have been friends for years yet alone decades. "He's an Impostor! Arrest Him!" called a guard.

The guards all lined up in an orderly fashion. "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!" bellowed Raven. "One of you guards seems to be an impostor." "It was…YOU!" Unfortunately, he pointed to a guard other than Himura. "What did I do?" The fat guard questioned." "Quiet you! Explain later!" replied Raven. Thankfully we both escaped and also rescued Mai Valentine and Oliver Armstrong. Mai entered Raven's office and encountered Raven head on and used a chain from the wall and restraining him and saying, Sorry, Raven, but you're my prisoner! She then threw Raven into a solitary confinement cell and duct-taped his mouth shut as well. We all escaped by jumping on the back of an Equalist airship and riding it back to Central. Then I used my psychic metalbending to destroy the airship. The War had begun…


End file.
